Fairy Tail's Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity, tired of barely living gives up her immortality to be reincarnated. How will having a reincarnated Lunar Royal around effect the events around one Natsu Dragneel?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Neo Queen Serenity stares listlessly out at the horizon of the Queendom she ruled over, she had long since died in spirit, it was only her body that still existed. In some ways she wished Diamond and his ilk had killed her, at least she would be free. Small Lady had her Pink Moon Crystal, maybe she could finally be free, finally be able to choose for herself. She surrenders her immortality and the next assassination attempt takes her life, she was quick to wish on the crystal that she would have a new life and be free to make her own choices.

Fiore Kingdom:

Alexis Heartfilia smiles happily as she looks down on her little girl, a beautiful little girl with sapphire eyes and blonde hair. Alexis knew her little girl would be special. As the years go by she has Serena Heartfilia taught Requip Magic, Teleportation Magic, her own Fire Make magic, and Dispel magic as well. It was only when her dear niece Lucy Heartfilia died that Serena learned Celestial Spirit Magic. Lucy had been killed in an assassination attempt on her father. Serena makes new contracts with all of the keys Lucy had and vows to protect Lucy and Layla Heartfilia's legacy.

Tradegy struck once again in the form of a Dark Guild member killing her mother when Alexis attempted to collect a reward. It was then that Serena started to learn about the political and financial climates in Fiore, though she did change the bank her trust fund was at to one not associated with the one her uncle used, promptly making it so only she and her accountant could gain access. At the same time in many other dimensions Lucy Heartfilia runs away from home so too does Serena only she was vastly different from her cousin.

Chapter 1

Hargeon Port:

Serena Heartfilia walks around in and orange halter tops and black cargo shorts with specially made black combat boots on. All of her things were held in Requip space and she had just gained the Canis Minor key, getting a much better discount than Lucy would have gotten. She snorts when she sees Bora the Prominence pretending to be Salamander of Fairy Tail. She walks on and chuckles when she spots the real Salamander, " You gonna let that idiot steal your identity, Salamander? "

Natsu Dragneel's onyx eyes meet her sapphire gaze, " That's what that rumor I heard was about, who is that idiot anyhow? "

" Bora the Prominence. "

" I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy. "

" Serena Heartfilia, I'll be happy to help you kick his ass since he's also pretending he's a member of Fairy Tail. "

Natsu smirks, " Happy, keep an eye on the idiot, okay. "

The blue exceed salutes, " Aye, Natsu. "

Serena rolls her eyes, " My own gender is so damn pathetic, then again I am proficient in Dispel magic but still, illegal love charms. "

" Come on, let's go have some fun while we wait for the right time to strike. " Natsu says.

" Please try not to cause too much damage. " Serena says.

Natsu chuckles nervously, " Heard about Fairy Tail's tendency to overdo things, huh? "

" Of course, only makes me want to join up more but, I would rather not be chased out of town if at all avoidable. " Serena ripostes.

While waiting to take down Bora the pair take in the sights and get some food, Serena point blank making Natsu pay for his own food though she does use her Fire Make Magic in order to feed his magic as well. Natsu happily eats the miniature flame dragon she had made him, " Thanks for the grub, Serena. "

The blonde smirks, " Well, I don't want you having an excuse when we deal with the fraud. "

Natsu laughs outright at this, " You'll fit right in at Fairy Tail, Serena. "

When Happy returns to them and gives them a rundown of what Bora was up to Serena calls out her keys and grabs Aquarius' key before racing to the water front, " Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius. "

" Well, what do you want, girlie, I haven't got all day. " Aquarius says.

" Bora the Prominence is on that boat and he is using love magic on the young women he is conning. "

Happy adds what he had over heard and Aquarius' ire rises, slamming the ship back into port, " Girlie, you run across anymore bastards like this you can call me anytime. " Aquarius says.

" Your turn, Natsu. " Serena says, replacing the key and sending them back into Requip space.

Natsu smirks and removes his cloak while Happy gives Serena a bird's eye view. While Natsu calls Bora out on impersonating a Fairy Tail wizard Bora uses the Prominence Typhoon against Natsu only for the wizard to eat it. Serena smirks at this and then Natsu unleashes his Fire Dragon Roar. Bora manages to escape and Serena is outright grinning as Natsu lays down the law, showing Bora exactly what a Fairy Tail Wizard was capable of. The battle ends with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Bora ricocheting so much that he ends up hitting a bell in a tower causing it to ring. Serena sighs and once Happy sets her down she starts to run, Natsu keeping pace with her, " You just don't do subtle, do you? "

Natsu winces, " I never mean to cause this much damage. "

Serena sighs but she was still smiling, " You are so getting me up to your level of hand to hand combat. "

" What do I get in return? "

" I'll teach you Dispel magic. "

Natsu smirks at this, " I'm in, hell, this could be fun, plus Dispel magic would be very useful. "

The trek to Fairy Tail took a week on foot and in that time both teens would curse the other's name when it came to training though Natsu had the basics of Dispel magic down and Serena's hand to hand prowess had shot up, she could last twenty minutes against Natsu instead of the ten she had been at. They also took small rewards jobs that added up since Serena would need a place to stay at and Natsu needed food money though at least Serena could feed him fire once a day. The female teen has no problem with his true personality which Happy only ever saw. Natsu was far more intelligent and dangerous than he ever let on, he also happened to be an S Class Prankster.

Of course, only the Prankster's Association knew this, finding out that Serena was also an S Class Prankster only made it so they had more to talk about, they planned out pranks on other guilds, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail of course. Only Pranksters even knew about the association as well. The dues were the amount of chaos a prank caused or a high ranked individual getting pranked.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto, with her long viridian hair up in a half bun, wearing her fuku, sighs as she goes over the last moment of her Queen one more time. When had she given up her immortality anyhow. Crystal Tokyo had crumbled after that, Small Lady being killed almost immediately, without the Queen the rest of the senshi had perished and Endymion, his death still horrified the Time Guardian. Crystal Tokyo wasn't supposed to fall, why had it? What she hadn't taken into account was the fact that her Queen had been a mere shell, more dead than alive ever since she had been forced to marry Endymion. Fate had been met and Destiny had jumped on the chance to have one of her Chosen Champions reincarnated again, only this time free of Fate's manipulations since Crystal Tokyo had been created and Small Lady born.

Hotel in Fiore:

Serena had sprung for a hotel room for them, mostly because rain was forecasted and none of them wanted to sleep in the rain. Natsu paid for their meals to be fair and they did get a room with two beds. They had done several small time jobs in the town they were at currently, some as simple as playing with a group of orphans. Serena had a separate account for her earnings and half of what she made would go into it as she could not afford to spend frivolously since her uncle was close to going belly up from what she had understood before she left. She wouldn't put it past him to marry her off for money or worse try and borrow from her.

Little did she know that her uncle would end up making her life difficult soon enough, for now as the two wizards settle in for the night Natsu entertains her with tales about her future guild mates. The antics they all got up to and some of his own jobs after Happy was asleep, Natsu had a good feeling about Serena, he knew she would be an excellent addition to Fairy Tail, and also a good friend and sparring partner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magnolia:

Serena thankfully had heard about the insanity of the Fairy Tail Guild and after joining, getting her mark on her right shoulder as well, hers being silver she and Natsu set out to help Romeo Conbolt's father Macao. The female teen does stop to get winter weather apparel as not everyone happened to be like Natsu. Natsu bites down his impatience because he knew she had a point, she would need the proper apparel. Requip would allow her to change quickly. The blonde was deciding what she would need to do for this mission. She could understand why Natsu had acted as he had. The only father he had known had disappeared and she had never known hers, mostly because her mother had kicked the lout out when it became clear he was a damned gold digger.

The instant they reached the mountain she Requipped into her winter gear, " Can you even fight in that? " Natsu asks her.

Serena's left eyebrow twitches, " Natsu, I am also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Remember, you run out of power I'm your only external source around here. "

Natsu gulps, that tone had been way too similar to Erza Scarlet's, Titania, Queen of the Fairies. " Gomen, Serena. "

Serena just shrugs, " Let's go get our Guild Mate and go home. "

" I can agree with that. " Natsu admits.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto was still trying to figure out how everything went so wrong, they were all happy. " Daughter, watch the actions of your queen once more. " Queen Aurista of Pluto commands.

At first she didn't see it but then she noticed, " Why are her eyes so dead? "

" Because she was never given a choice, she was told she had to marry Endymion. Tsukino Usagi died the very day she married Endymion. What was your queen was essentially a shell of a person, she fulfilled her Fate and finally gained enough strength to relinquish her immortality so that she may have a new life where she actually gets to choose for herself and maybe finally be happy for once. After she became Sailor Moon her life went downhill. Kou Seiya was one individual that recognized this and for a time Usagi was happy again until you Outers fucked that up for her. " Aurista snaps, she had never been more disappointed in her daughter, " Events can be time locked, but not entire futures. The future is never written in stone, my idiot child. "

Sailor Pluto flinches as she continues to watch and her garnet eyes are wide with horror. The misery of the queen was plain to see and yet none of them did. None of them saw their queen was just existing. Her movements were listless, she barely paid attention to Chibi Usa, after the birth of her daughter Endymion was subsequently kicked out of their room too. Why hadn't any of them noticed! " None of you noticed because you were all thrilled with the thought of Crystal Tokyo, you all wanted it and in the end Usagi was asked to sacrifice far too much of herself to please her court and not the other way around.

Magnolia:

Natsu and Serena find themselves continually dodging the attacks of a Vulcan though Serena did make use of her teleportation magic. Serena would summon Tauros but she did not want to deal with the perverted Celestial Spirit, she preferred Aquarius for a reason after all. Both teens get punched straight into a cavern and Serena is worse off what with the fact Natsu was more durable. The blonde still gets to her feet though and starts going over the fight, it was almost like the Vulcan knew how Natsu fought but how was that…damn, the Vulcan was Macao.

Serena starts gathering her magical power, a circle showing up under her feet easily enough, Natsu blinks, " Serena, what's up? "

" Just keep our playmate busy and get out of the way when the magic I'm gathering reaches its crescendo, okay, otherwise you will be without your magic for a while. "

Natsu nods and keeps his magic sense on his partner while still battling their foe, it was then he realized their playmate was actually able to predict him, " Macao, what the hell did you let happen to yourself! " Natsu exclaims as he punches the older man down and leaps out of the way as Serena's Dispel magic surges forward and frees Macao from his possession.

" Thanks, Natsu and…? "

" I'm Serena Heartfilia. "

" New member, huh? "

" Yep, be grateful my mother paid to have me taught Dispel magic. " Serena says, " Now, can we get the hell out of here. Unlike a certain dragon slayer, the rest of us are not equipped with internal heaters. "

Macao laughs outright at this, " Where the hell did you find her, Natsu? "

" I found him in Hargeon. " Serena states.

" You're going to fit right in at Fairy Tail, Serena. Especially if you can actually deal with Natsu. " Macao says.

Natsu's onyx eyes flash, Macao was so getting pranked later, for now they would head home to Fairy Tail. Natsu was going to let Serena crash at his place until she found an apartment to rent. Needless to say Serena hit the bar for food the instant they got back. Mirajane Straus just keeps bringing her food, she knew the results of magic use. " How much power did you use anyhow, Serena? "

" Requip to change into weather and terrain appropriate gear, teleportation while fighting, and then I summoned up a lot for Dispel magic to save Macao since the fool got himself possessed. Then Requip again to get back into my preferred outfit. " Serena answers.

Mirajane keeps the food coming, that much magic would leave a person very hungry. Serena also was downing chocolate milk like there was no tomorrow. Natsu was quick to join in on the feeding frenzy along with Macao, they all needed food. What stunned everyone was that Serena could keep pace with Natsu when it came to eating and she outlasted him, even though he started after she did, " I have a wicked fast metabolism and using that much magic just made it worse. I snack all day for a reason. " Serena says.

" No wonder you made me pay for my own food, paying for both of us would bankrupt you. " Natsu says.

" If I don't use much magic I can get by with three meals a day and minor snacking, throw in magic use…" Serena says.

" You end up eating enough to feed twenty no magic using people easily enough. " Mirajane says.

" Pretty much. "

Serena worked out dues and all that with Makarov since the girl wanted a nest egg in case everything went to shit. It was understandable after all. Once her hunger is finally sated she downs a glass of apple juice and starts to get to know her Guild Mates. She and Laki Olietta hit if off because Laki happened to be a Wood Make Mage and she was a Fire Make Mage, they could team up to wreak some pretty impressive damage. Natsu had never even thought about that and suddenly Laki finds herself chatting with Natsu and Serena about different ways to ignite wood to get the hottest and best fire going.

The rest of the guild was shuddering in fear at the mere thought of what a Fire Dragon Slayer, a Fire Make Mage, and a Wood Make Mage could do together. The lavender haired female was surprised to find out that Natsu was actually far more intelligent than he acted most of the time. Though she knew why he did it, he wanted to be underestimated so when he kicked ass his audience was left stunned. Laki also offered to let Serena crash with her as well until she could rent an apartment but Serena declined the invitation, " You're a quiet one and the quiet ones are always the scariest ones alive. Besides, miss the chance to live with the living heat pack, hell no. "

Natsu rolls his eyes, none of the other girls had even figured out that his natural body heat was very good at easing certain pains. Serena had pegged that immediately and knowing how females thought she was going to make sure to stake her claim before the rest of Fairy Tail's female guild members actually caught on to that. Laki blinks and starts banging her head on the table they were sitting at, calling herself several different kinds of stupid for not thinking of that sooner. The pink haired teen snickers at this while Serena laughs at the reaction of her fellow make mage, " How did none of us see that? " Laki moans.

" Mostly because I never let on that my body temperature runs hotter than anyone else's. She knows because she's a Fire Make Mage. " Natsu admits.

Laki snickers, " Level in the Association? "

" S class. " Natsu and Serena answer her.

Laki's eyes widen at this even as stars fill them, " Teach me your ways, oh purveyors of mayhem. "

None of the guild could hear their conversation and so Natsu and Serena find themselves with a willing pranking apprentice and a new member of their team as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu's Home:

Serena had given up on finding an affordable apartment since she was rather comfortable at Natsu and Happy's home, and with Laki's help a new room had been added on without damaging the structural integrity of the home. There was also the fact that there was safety in numbers as well. Natsu was one person that you did not want to rob and he had finally gotten proficient enough with dispel magic that he was now taking lessons on Requip magic so he could bring his own homemade fire bombs along just in case he needed a refill and Serena was busy.

His blonde house mate like himself could not cook so they generally ate at the Guild Hall though he had met her other Celestial Spirits so they knew whom not to hit in combat unless necessary. Today would mark Natsu finding them a job stealing a book and Serena would end up with the Virgo key by the end of it. Laki was giddy about actually having a team to do jobs with, one she meshed with far too well. Natsu had taken to sparring with Laki so her hand to hand combat prowess would rise, no magic.

Once they head off on their job, Laki buying them food that Serena stored in her Requip space, Makarov shudders, " Those three together as a team is a terrifying prospect. "

" True, but Laki needs some actual friends and not just guild mates. " Mirajane points out.

Makarov sighs, he knew Mirajane was right but the mere thought of what a team with those three could get up to…at least Erza wasn't with them. What would terrify the guild would be the fact that Serena would actually bitch slap Erza for using her intimidation tactics on Natsu and Gray, getting away with it, when she saw what Erza did. That's for later though, as Makarov and Mira talk about the new team of Fairy Tail said new team, the females at least were doing what they could to help Natsu with his motion sickness. Finally Serena knocks him out and Happy sighs, " Best way for him to travel on anything that moves, aye. "

" He doesn't notice when he's asleep, does he? " Serena asks Happy.

" No he doesn't, it's for the best, this way he'll be better able to do the job right. " Happy admits.

Laki had never known how bad Natsu's motion sickness was until just then, " I suppose we should stock up on sleeping potions so he can actually travel without suffering. "

" We'll have to make sure we don't get him addicted to them and that he has no allergies to any of the ingredients. " Serena points out. Happy knew Natsu medical history and was quick to give them a list of foods and other things he was to avoid. Laki writes it all down and Serena stores it in her Requip space. They also made lists for each other as well since they were teammates and this was information they needed to know. Laki would keep Serena's information and was planning to learn enough Requip magic in order to store said information safely.

No one at Fairy Tail had noticed Natsu learning different magics that would help him because they trained well away from where they could be noticed. Natsu didn't want anyone knowing that he was actually learning something other than his Dragon Slaying Magic. No one had ever made him interested in the other magics until he met Serena. She had shown him how useful other magics could be supplementing his go to spells. Dispel Magic was something Natsu was learning how to use discretely if only to make his pranks that much funnier.

Once arriving at Everlue Mansion to steal the book known as DAYBREAK Serena stiffens upon seeing the maid, " Shit, that's a Celestial Spirit. "

Natsu and Laki look at her, " You sure? "

" Yeah, I am, I got use to how they feel thanks to my Aunt Layla and Cousin Lucy before they died. I learned to be a Celestial Spirit Mage so I could keep their keys safe. " Serena admits.

Serena deals with Virgo while the others get the book out of there and then she switches out with Natsu seamlessly. Leading the rest of her team into the sewers and pulling out some speed reading glasses. Everlue finds them and Laki steps up to the plate, using her Wood Make Magic to keep him at bay while Serena reads the book to find out why they had been hired to destroy it. Once done she sends the book away using Requip along with her speed reading glasses, then she joins the fight with Laki, using her spirits since it generally wasn't a wise idea to use Fire on a sewer. Everlue summons the Vanish brothers and Serena curses under her breath before using her Dispel Magic on them and Laki was quick to capitalize with her Wood Make Magic. Once both brothers were out cold Serena pulls out a magical paint brush, she was starting to learn Runic Magic and she already had the array for power binding memorized.

Just as she finished with that Natsu shows up with Virgo on his heels. Serena smirks and calls out the Aquarius key with Requip before summoning the Water Bearer. Aquarius starts laughing her tail off when she sees her fellow Celestial Zodiac spirit, " By the King, your master prefers you to look like that, Virgo? "

Virgo growls and goes to attack Aquarius whom promptly sticks her in a whirlpool and snaps her master up too. The key falls out of his hands and Serena was quick to grab it, " Hey, Virgo, care to make a new contract with me as your summoner? "

Virgo was quick to work out the conditions of her new contract and her appearance changed, she looked similar to Cana when it came to outfits though it looked like a very skimpy French maid uniform now though instead of a skirt she wore shorts, Serena knew all too well how many perverts were in Fairy Tail. They left her alone because A) she could kick their asses easily enough, B) Natsu made it known through body language alone that she wasn't to be messed with, C) Laki was considered her best female friend and the other female fairies had let it be known about her torture devices in her room at Fairy Hills. All said no one wanted to piss any of the three of them off.

Magnolia:

They had still been paid, half the original price but still good enough split three ways. Serena had teleported them back much to Natsu's approval and they regale the others with their story. It was today that Serena meets the other Make Mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster. Serena manages to keep Natsu and Gray from coming to blows by challenging them to out insult each other, no fighting, no magic, just creative brain power. The rest of Fairy Tail stares at her, apparently no one had ever thought to just get them to insult each other creatively. Poor Gray had no idea that Natsu was a well spring of creative insults and some of the ones he slung his way had the entire guild wincing, " Damn, those are some manly insults. " Elfman Straus says.

Serena and Laki both laugh outright, S Class Pranksters always had the best insults when given a chance to use them. Cana Alberona joins the two girls and the blue winged cat, " Why the hell didn't any of us think of this sooner, this is a damn good floor show. "

Serena smirks, " Probably because most people have failed to comprehend that Natsu and Gray's powers are complete opposites, of course they're going to clash. "

Cana blinks and bangs her head on the table, feeling like an idiot for not thinking of that herself, oddly enough Gray was able to stay in the insult battle enough that Natsu was internally doing a happy dance, finally someone whom could match his pranking wit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fairy Tail.


End file.
